27abb34fandomcom-20200213-history
Metro Man
The swaggering, crime-fighting icon is everything a superhero should be-honorable, invincible and universally adored. He lives in a city where the cops can take it easy and where even his frequents battles with Megamind, his archenemy, have become routine and predictable. But to everyone's surprise-even Metro Man himself-Megamind's latest strategy proves succesful: he destroys Metro Man, leaving Metro City exposed and hero-less. Biography Metro Man's origins are similar to Megamind's, his home planet was destroyed by a black hole and his parents sent him off into space in a escape pod to save him, during his trip he crashes against baby Megamind's escape pod twice until they both land on Earth, Metro Man lands on a luxurious mansion, right under a Christmas tree while the other baby lands on a prison yard As he grew older, Metro Man became a gifted celebrity and, jealous of all of the attention and praise young Metro Man receives, Megamind became a supervillain to rival Metro Man, though he was thwarted on a regular basis. During one of his many attempts to defeat Metro Man, Megamind kidnapped news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and uses her as bait to lure Metro Man into the city observatory where Megamind intends to kill him with a death ray. The plan appears flawed enough for Metro Man to escape, but he proclaims that the inside of the observatory is lined with copper, which he says drains his power. Metro Man is then seemingly killed by the death-ray, but in fact he didn't die but faked his death ) so that he could retire from being a superhero, as he realized that he spend his whole life doing what everybody expected him to do instead of what he wanted to do, and it was being a musician (although he's not really good at it). Megamind and Roxanne eventually found out about this, Roxanne was mad at him while Megamind tried to convince him to defeat Tighten, the superhero that he created for the sake of having a rival to fight with. Metro Man (who now calls himself "Music Man" so he could keep his logo) refuses and tries to encourage his arch enemy to be the hero, which he eventually does after Tighten kidnaps Roxanne. Metro Man (disguised) silently congratulates him at the inauguration of the Megamind Museum. Physical description Metro Man is tall, muscular, has brown hair with grey sideburns and light blue eyes. His superhero costume is white and beige with a big "M" on the chest. After his retirement he grew a beard and didn't seem to pay much attention to his appearance either, although it is most likely intentional so people won't recognize him Personality and traits Metro Man is boastful, self-centered and soaks up attention. Relationships Biological Parents Like Megamind's parents, Metro Man's also sent him off of their homeplanet which was being destroyed by a blackhole along with Megamind's in a escape pod with two bottles of milk Adoptive Parents Metro Man and his adoptive parents had little interaction during the film. His mother seemed to love him, as she said that he was the best gift her husband had given her and wasn't bothered by the fact that her new baby could fly (and with her holding on him) while his father didn't pay much attention to him. Roxanne Ritchi When Metro Man was still a superhero and protector of the Metro City Roxanne, like everyone in the city (except Megamind) respected and admired him. He rescued her everytime Megamind kidnapped her and was rumored to be Metro Man's girlfriend (which would be the reason of why Megamind always kidnapped her). Roxanne was very sad by Metro Man's apparent death. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout) and after Metro Man admits he faked his death to retire from being a hero and become a singer, Roxanne was furious with him for abandoning the city and leaving them at Megamind's mercy and proceeded to break anything she had near in Metro Man's head (even though it didn't cause him any harm). When they fail to convince Music Man to fight Tighten, Roxanne tries to encourage Megamind to fight, stating that they don't need him. It is unknown if Roxanne is still fond of Metro Man. Megamind The relationship between Metro Man and Megamind is the classic superhero/super-villain dichotomy. Megamind believes that there is a mutual respect, a sportsmanship to their battles, and that good and evil are integral to each other. Megamind regards Metro Man as the ulmate adversary, despite that fact that he loses to him every time. When Megamind and Roxanne find Metro Man alive in his and Megamind's old school (which turns out to be Metro Man's secret hideout) neither Metro Man nor Megamind act hostile towards each other.Unlike Roxanne, Megamind was more shocked than angry by the fact that Metro Man faked his own death and even told him he had talent when he started singing (this causes Roxanne to look at him in disbelief since Music Man doesn't really have talent) and tries to convince him to defeat Tighten, Metro Man refuses and tries to prompt Megamind to fight him instead. Metro Man is later seen at the inauguration of the Megamind Arialin the crowd, silently congratulating his former arch enemy. Gallery BabyMetroMan.png|Baby Metro Man ScottMansion.png|Baby Metro Man obtains the Scott Mansion BabyMetroManLand.png|Baby Metro Man lands in his new home BabyMetroMan2.png|Baby Metro Man's pod opens BabyMetroManFlies.png|Baby Metro Man flies around his new home YoungMetroManHeatVision.png|Young Metro Man shows off his powers YoungMegamindIsPunished.png|Young Metro Man sends Megamind to the corner YoungMetroManGoldStar.png|Young Metro Man gets a gold star YoungMetroManSings.png|Young Metro Man sings to the classroom YoungMetroManSavesTeacher.png|Young Metro Man saves the teacher from being hit HeyMetroMan.png|Metro Man greets the city Showoff.png|Metro Man shows off for the crowd Showoff2.png|Metro Man bounces babies around Itbegins1.png|Metro Man prepares for Megamind's attack DontPanicRoxy.png|Metro Man tells Roxanne not to panic WeakMetroMan.png|Metro Man claims that copper is his weakness MetroManHideout.png|Metro Man's hideout ShockedMetroMan.png|Metro Man sees Roxanne and Megamind in his home MetroManFlee.png|Metro Man tip toes away from Roxanne and Megamind Hey.png|"Hey?..." Explanation.png|Megamind touches Metro Man's face MetroManRetire.png|Metro Man decides to retire MetroManFakeSkeleton.png|Metro Man fakes his death MusicManSings.png|Music Man sings How could you.png|An upset Roxanne throws a microphone at Music Man Theres a ying for every yang.png|Music Man tries to prompt Megamind to be the hero DisguisedMusicMan.png|Music Man disguised MusicManCongratulations.png|Music Man secretly congratulates Megamind BabyMetroMan3.png|Baby Metro Man winks at his new mother, Lady Scott Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens